


role play

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 搞你妹的角色扮演
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 13





	role play

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎 ooc  
> 林老师的老婆宇宙  
> 金珉奎大唧唧女孩设定  
> 老板x空乘  
> 不喜勿入

全圆佑是在听到那声甜甜的问候的时候，才注意到对方的。对上那人礼貌的笑脸，在舱门口顿住了脚步。跟在他背后的助理轻咳了一声让他意识到自己的失态，清了清嗓子，回了一句早上好。

对方并不在意，抿着嘴，微微侧身，抬起右手向他示意：“全先生，您的位置在这边，请跟我来。”

将他带到位置上，让开了身，示意他可以坐下：“您的位置是这里，东西我帮您放好吧。”侧过头望着站在一边的助理，向他示意手里的公文包。

全圆佑很配合，点了点头让助理把东西递给了这位空乘。看着他放好东西又对自己客客气气地鞠躬：“我是本次头等舱乘务员金珉奎，接下来十二个小时都由我为您服务，有什么可以直接叫我，您还有什么需要的吗？”说完看全圆佑没有对座位不满意的意思，便离开去接待下一位客人。

助理的眼里带着一丝精光，眼神在二人当中逡巡了一下，含着快藏不住的笑意，待到金珉奎离开，才小声凑到全圆佑的面前对他说：“老板…我看这个空乘还不错。”

“什么意思？”

“对您有意思啊…就是我朋友说，不管哪个公司的空乘都…有给人作陪的…”助理本自顾自地说着，瞄了一眼全圆佑的脸色，立刻消了声，“我先回我的位置去了。”

助理是刚换没多久的，还没有摸清全圆佑的个性，也只是说一句看一句，时机不对自然就闭嘴了。可他这无心一说，倒是说到全圆佑心上了。都说空乘都是会挑身材样貌好的，这位“金珉奎空乘”的身材，确实可以说上乘。同等端正的制服，高个儿让他在一众同事中额外出挑，免不了被人多关注两眼。

接下来的行程，全圆佑几乎没见过他休息，为这位客人倒水，给那个客人准备餐点，工作额外细心。路过全圆佑，两人对上了眼，也不忘对他点头微笑，笑得全圆佑睡意全无。更别提遇到气流的时候，他还一不下心直接扑倒在全圆佑的怀里。

透过两层薄薄的衬衫布料，腰腹紧贴着的触感额外柔软。金珉奎立刻移开撑在他腿上的手，整理着自己的裙子，扶着座椅边在慌乱中想站起来：“全先生不好意思，有气流颠簸，请您先系好安全带。”

全圆佑一手扶着他的肩膀，将他稳在自己怀里，待到风波平息，才松开，扶着他站起来：“没事吧？”

金珉奎方才不该这么让全圆佑这么搂着，神色有点不自然地站起来，对他说了谢谢。

飞行进行到后半段，大家也都平息了一开始的躁动，机舱陷入了困倦的氛围，金珉奎也陷入了待机状态，不怎么出现在他的视野。全圆佑昏昏沉沉地陷入了睡眠，一直睡到被提醒降落。

飞机落地正好是白天，刚一落地，全圆佑就要陷入工作的忙碌。没有在飞机上做过多的停留，就这样在匆忙中与金珉奎告了别。

助理坐在对方公司安排的车子里，将要谈的文件在全圆佑的手边打开，组织好语言等着全圆佑的安排，谁料全圆佑一开口就是问当真这些空乘，别人找都会作陪？

助理脑子一转，自然明白全圆佑还在想刚才的那个空乘呢：“自然不是所有的空乘，而且也不一定是什么见不得人的勾当。我之前见过一位老板就找过一位，专门帮他应付像您今晚会参加的这种宴会。”

全圆佑了解似的点了点头，助理见他有意思，又补充了一句：“不然我给您找一个？”边说还边观察着全圆佑的眼色，果然全圆佑并不是想找个这样的作陪，立刻又改了口，“我记得他们在这边的话，晚上都会去一个酒吧喝酒…说不定能碰到一两个…”

全圆佑没有在助理所谓的酒吧见到了金珉奎，而是在酒店的行政酒廊。结束了一天的应酬，想趁睡觉前去酒店楼上喝上一杯当作清醒，没想到倒是在吧台边遇到了那个熟悉的身影。

暗红色的闪片长裙穿在他的身上，显得有些娇艳动人，深v设计前襟勾勒出他完美的胸型。挽上的发髻，随性妩媚，露出了他美好的后颈。鬼使神差地凑到了他的身后，一手扶上他的身侧的吧台，小声地说：“等很久了吧。”

金珉奎被他吓得抖了一下，但又立刻放松了身子，微微偏头，对他笑了笑：“等全先生这样的人，多晚都不嫌久。”

全圆佑用眼神问他自己可否坐下，金珉奎怂了怂肩，全圆佑当他是同意了，坐在了他的旁边，点了一杯威士忌，一杯长岛冰茶。

“长岛冰茶？后劲这么大，全先生是想我一杯倒，直接失身？”金珉奎虽然撅着嘴，但还是咬着吸管，嘬着手里的酒。

“孤男寡女，异国他乡，发生点什么难道不应该吗？”

“全先生手上明明有戒指的痕迹，怎么还假装自己单身呢？”金珉奎把全圆佑送的酒从面前推开，撑着头，略带埋怨的眼神望着他。

全圆佑把左手抬起来，张开五指翻来覆去看了看，“这么明显？”

他这个动作惹得金珉奎一下就笑了出来。撅了撅嘴，一手撑在全圆佑的大腿上，勾过从他衬衫领里漏出来的银白色链子，就拉出来一个镶着小钻的男士婚戒，在手里把玩了一下，又丢了回去。就着这个距离，微微抬起眼，就对上了全圆佑看着自己因为调笑仰起的嘴角，手指抚过那翘着的唇峰，在上面点了点，感叹了一句，男人果然每一个好东西。

人往全圆佑那边凑了凑，果香味的唇蹭过全圆佑的脸颊，微醺的酒气洒到他的耳边：“那只能说全先生正好赶上了……我下面真的什么都没有穿。”

全圆佑顺着他的裙摆摸着大腿滑进去，很好地应验了他的说法，另一只手搂过金珉奎的腰：“那我们得抓紧时间了。”

拉着手迫不及待地冲进了电梯，电梯门还未完全关闭，金珉奎就扑向全圆佑搂住他的脖子给他来了一个深吻。全圆佑一边把人接下，眼神瞟着慌乱地刷卡，按了楼层。也不担心有人会突然闯进来，抬起金珉奎，架起他的两条腿固定在自己的腰上，就着这个姿势与他加深这个吻。

急促的呼吸明示着对方怎么要都要不够，也不管电梯外有没有人，保持着这个姿势就带着金珉奎进了房间。

将他压在门板上，一手驾着他的大腿，一手扶着他的后颈，不让他的唇撤离。两人贪婪地掠夺着对方口里的空气，全圆佑的舌头扫过了金珉奎的贝齿，顶弄着他的上颚，勾着他的舌头惹得他一阵闷哼。

帮她脱掉束缚的鞋子，慢慢将人放下，让他双脚踩在自己脚上起。唇轻轻顺着细腻的肌肤向下，扫过他的颈肩，舌头从乳沟中间蹭过，隔着裙子逗弄金珉奎的胸部：“真软，还很香。”

金珉奎被挑逗得笑出了声，扭动着身子向他示好，抬脚似有似无勾着全圆佑的西装裤脚。

全圆佑蹭着他的颈窝，手抓住他的大腿，将自己卡进他的腿间。沿着他的大腿向上滑过，揉捏起他的臀部。紧致的臀肉光滑细腻，今天看他穿着贴身的包臀裙，涤纶布料勾勒出来的线条，早就让全圆佑想感受底下的手感。

“哈…啊…”用牙齿叼下肩带，在锁骨留下一串印记。手捧着他的胸部簇在一起，将软肉咬在嘴里。

全圆佑的下身早就支了起来，因为金珉奎抬脚勾在他腰上，那吐露着液体的小口，就正好蹭在哪个位置，浅灰色的布料，早被蹭得深一块浅一块。

“想要我吗，珉奎？”全圆佑抓住了金珉奎扬起的性器，从他的胸前抬起头问他，手却没有认真的在动作。

“呼…想要，想要圆佑。”金珉奎微微抬起腰带动着自己的性器在圆佑的手里进出着，“前面也要，后面也要。”

全圆佑对这个答案很满意，手上也慢慢用力了，将人半搂着，往房间里带，帮他褪下那脱了一半的裙子，“我带宝贝去床上。”

将人放倒在床上，欺身上去，看着那人扯下自己的衬衫，抠开皮带扣子，帮他褪下裤子，动作十分熟练。右脚压过他的腰间，就拉进了二人的距离，下身的滚烫碰到了一起。全圆佑叼着他的唇，用膝盖顶了顶下面出水的小口，金珉奎娇喘着顺着他的动作挺了挺身，他的前端也吐露出了液体，嘴里直叫着老公好舒服。

“珉奎今天在飞机上是故意的吗？”全圆佑咬着他左边的胸部，舌头绕着挺立挑弄着，又将右边的软肉捏在手里。

“什么？”金珉奎被他弄得晕乎乎的，正享受着。

“今天飞机上故意跌到我怀里。”全圆佑含着他的乳尖有点口齿不清，“珉奎的胸当时都贴到我那儿了，差点都硬了。不会以前也是用这套勾别人的吧。”

被人使劲踹了一脚在小腿骨上，惹得全圆佑吸了一口凉气，金珉奎怒目圆睁：“全圆佑你什么意思。”

一听这话，就知道说过了，搂着他的腰就把他往里带：“不是，老婆…”

金珉奎自然不吃这一套，推拒着全圆佑的怀抱，就要挣脱出去：“合计着您是这么想我的？我这个职业就…在您心里这么不堪，那您现在下面就这么硬着吧。”

差点一台脚就要给他下面来一脚，全圆佑一个避让松开了金珉奎：“我哪儿有…”

也不管自己现在身体还醒着，似乎更加来气，将被子扯出来盖过头顶。留着全圆佑在一旁有些凌乱。

“还假装和我不认识，角色扮演，怕不是在联系找新的小妹吧…”闷闷的声音从被子里透出来。

这下全圆佑算是看明白了，合计着两人昨晚的隔夜仇，还没结束呢。叹了一口气，全圆佑隔着被子，抱着住了金珉奎，“珉奎啊…”

今早飞机上金珉奎装作不认识他的时候，全圆佑就知道是想和他来角色扮演了，空乘人员与乘客，就像他们刚认识时的戏码。悄悄给他的纸巾里留了消息，又在酒店里看到了乖乖等他的珉奎，还以为他是消了气，没想到是他多想了。

两人结婚很冲动，是机场的常客对这位空乘一见钟情，又在多次旅程中感叹了缘分，没约过几次会，就跑去拿了证。相处多年，早已习惯了对方的生活模式。一个一飞就是小半月不在家，一个三天两头就往外跑，档期总是凑不到一块儿去，

好不容易凑出了两三天假期说要一起好好休养几天。昨晚全圆佑一回家，刚进家门，金珉奎正想搂着他打个火热，连情趣内衣都换上了，没想到全圆佑外套还没脱，就煞了风景。

“老婆，我明天要临时出差一趟。”气得金珉奎直接把东西给他从房间里丢了出来。全圆佑在外面哄了小半宿，金珉奎才打开了门，帮他收拾了箱子。

金珉奎见他没了声音，又把头从被子里探了出来，“闷死了，闷死了。”

“闷在被子里当然了。”全圆佑回答地倒是很快。

金珉奎一口气差点提不上来，“闷死你算了全圆佑。”

不等他继续说，全圆佑就直接堵上了他的嘴。虽然金珉奎抗拒着，可被挑起的情欲，没那么容易收场，躲了两下，就接受了全圆佑的吻。全圆佑顺着被脚挤进去。继续着方才他没做完的事，手伸到金珉奎的下面，向着小口探进手指，湿热的内壁一下就吸附住了他的手指。

“老婆上面的嘴巴还没下面诚实呢。”手指继续往里探着，整个人埋进被子里，含住了金珉奎的性器，舌头绕着龟头勾勒着形状，顺着柱身舔弄着，又将它整根含住，帮他做着深喉，吞吐着，感受着他的性器在嘴里变大。含在金珉奎后穴的手指，模仿着交合的动作进出着，带出了更多的液体，金珉奎的耻毛早已被浸湿。前后的夹击让金珉奎一下就射到了全圆佑的嘴里。

高潮使得金珉奎的小穴痉挛着收缩，抓着全圆佑的手把他拉向自己，“啊…圆佑快进来。”

全圆佑从被子里顺着金珉奎的身段往上落下细碎的吻，膝盖撑开他的两条腿，就把自己送了进去。高潮之后的内壁混着滚烫的热流，让全圆佑一个闷哼：“老婆你太棒了。”

在他适应的时候，慢慢加快自己的律动。闷哼与金珉奎的呻吟交织在一起。在加快的节奏中，达到高潮。

全圆佑的会开了两天，就提前把案子谈了下来，离回程还有时间，放了助理几天假。等到助理又跟回自己的时候，两人又“正好”撞上了金珉奎的班机。

“老板…又是这个空乘呢。”他自然懂这个助理的意思，“他不会是故意挑的您的班机上班的吧。”

没有接下话茬，而是让他把文件带到位置上。全圆佑往位置上一坐：“金乘务，我安全带系不上，你帮我一下吧。”

金珉奎自然明白了他的意思，嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，弯下腰，将安全带在他的腰间系紧：“这才几天呀，您这是吃得太好了？看来回去不能给您晚饭吃了，不然长太胖可不行。系好了就别想解开了，乖乖给我坐好。”还不忘在目瞪口呆的助理面前拧一把全圆佑的脸。

END


End file.
